


A little fun..a little trauma

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [131]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: The younger bots finally get some game time.





	1. Racing game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The younger bots finally get some game time.


	2. Who is singing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebot's singing distracts Smokescreen.


	3. Source

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen locates the source.


	4. Oh Primus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He really needs to think before acting! So sorry he didn't this time!


	5. Traumatised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulkhead remembers a Earth saying...One Smokescreen needs to learn.


End file.
